Un regalo sin igual
by bruxi
Summary: Porque había llegado el momento. No habría ninguno mejor que aquel día, aquella fecha tan especial en que la razón de su existencia había llegado al mundo. [¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata!]


**¡YAHOI! Pues lo dicho: aquí está el especial por el día de hoy.**

**Porque hoy, 27 de diciembre, es el cumpleaños de Hinata Uzumaki, otrora Hyûga, nuestra preciosa y perfecta princesa del byakugan, esposa del Séptimo Hokage y madre de dos preciosos bebés que son la culminación de todos nuestros sueños e ilusiones tras 20 años de soñar con lo que a todos nos parecía un imposible.**

**Por ello, nadie más que ella se merece disfrutar de su día especial.**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata!**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Un regalo sin igual**

* * *

Repasó lo que el dependiente había expuesto ante él. Rollos y rollos de terciopelo que guardaban pequeños tesoros preciosos, aunque algunos demasiado recargados para su gusto.

Arrugó la nariz y pasó la vista detenidamente por cada pieza. Ninguna le llamaba especialmente la atención, no le parecían adecuadas para la persona a la que iba a ir destinado aquel regalo que iba a ser tan importante, que iba a significar tanto para él… para ellos, en caso de que ella lo aceptara.

Miró para el dependiente, con el ceño fruncido.

―¿No tiene algo más… simple? ¿Sencillo?―El hombre se llevó una mano al pecho, como si las palabras del cliente lo hubieran hecho sufrir un infarto.

―¿Más sencillo? Pero…

―Ninguno de estos―señaló para los productos ante sí―pegaría con la persona a la que se lo quiero regalar. Ella es elegante, sí, pero también dulce y tranquila. No suele llevar joyas y no creo que algo como esto―tocó uno de los pequeños objetos ostentosamente decorados―le guste. No. No es lo que quiero regalarle. ―El dependiente dejó caer la cabeza, derrotado.

Había esperado hacer una buena venta cuando vio entrar al alto joven en su tienda. De todos era sabido quién era él, por lo que enseguida se le daba trato preferente en todos los establecimientos, presentándole solo lo mejorcito de la mercancía.

Y eso había hecho él en cuanto le hizo su pedido, enseñándole lo más selecto que había en su tienda. Pero al chico no parecía gustarle nada, y el cliente siempre tenía la razón.

Enrolló nuevamente los muestrarios y los guardó en los cajones que había detrás, lamentando el dinero que iba a perder, pero también pensando en la fama que le daría el que alguien tan importante comprara un objeto tan importante allí. En cuanto el rumor se corriera, le lloverían los clientes, así que iba una cosa por otra.

Se dirigió a una de las vitrinas y sacó varios objetos pequeños, poniéndolos luego frente al exigente comprador. Los ojos de este examinaron minuciosa y concienzudamente cada pieza, imaginando a la futura dueña de su regalo.

Tras mucho pensar, agarró el más simple de todos y lo acercó a su rostro, estudiándolo. Sonrió y asintió, tendiéndoselo luego al dependiente.

―Este es perfecto. Me lo llevo. ―El dependiente sintió alivio y regocijo a partes iguales. ¡Al fin!

―¿Se lo envuelvo, señor?―Sacó la cartera y negó.

―No, no es necesario. Gracias. ―Extrañado, el hombre guardó el preciado objeto en una cajita de terciopelo azul marino y se la tendió a su, por el momento, dueño, mientras recibía a cambio el pago correspondiente.

Le dio las gracias y salió de la tienda, guardando en su bolsillo el regalo para su novia. Lo apretó entre sus dedos y sonrió, elevando la vista al cielo.

Ahora por fin podía ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su chica. Iba tarde, lo sabía, pero esperaba que el regalo compensara su demora.

* * *

―Ya está, Hinata-sama. ―Hinata abrió los ojos y se giró levemente para mirarse al espejo. La superficie acristalada le devolvió la imagen de una mujer joven, una mujer sofisticada, perteneciente al estrato más alto de la sociedad de Konoha―. Está preciosa. ―Suspiró, cerrando los ojos para volverlos a abrir con una sonrisa forzada en su blanco rostro.

―Gracias. Has hecho un magnífico trabajo. ―La sirvienta, que pertenecía a la rama secundaria del clan Hyūga, parpadeó, para luego reír y menear la cabeza.

―La belleza está ahí, Hinata-sama, yo solo la he sacado a relucir. ―Unos golpecitos en la puerta hicieron a Hinata y a la criada volverse.

―Hinata-sama, ya están todos esperando. ―La aludida hizo una mueca, pero se levantó, sujetando el largo kimono para no tropezar con él. Una vez en pie, lo recolocó de nuevo con ayuda de la misma criada que la había ayudado a arreglarse y luego asintió, permitiéndole que abriera la puerta de la habitación.

Al otro lado, la segunda sirvienta se maravilló ante la vista de la todavía heredera del clan.

―¡Está preciosa, Hinata-sama!―Hinata no se molestó en responder, se limitó a asentir en reconocimiento y agradecimiento ante el halago.

―Gracias. ―Se calzó las sandalias que la hacían varios centímetros más alta y enfiló el pasillo hacia el salón de la casa principal del enorme complejo en el que su familia vivía, reconstruido sobre el mismo lugar exacto en el que había estado antes de la destrucción por parte de Pain.

Esperó a que las criadas que la seguían se adelantaran para abrir las enormes puertas correderas y a que anunciaran su entrada triunfante. Se mantuvo lo más digna y estoica posible que pudo mientras ingresaba al salón y todos los presentes, en su mayoría los ancianos del consejo Hyūga, los líderes de los principales clanes de la aldea, el sexto Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, y su padre y su hermana.

Sus ojos perlas recorrieron a la multitud mientras esta aplaudía y se acercaban uno a uno a felicitarla por su vigésimo cumpleaños, una fecha importante en la vida de un shinobi porque marcaba el paso definitivo de niña a mujer. A su edad, su madre ya estaba comprometida con su padre y próxima a desposarse con él, y lo mismo con su tío Hizashi y la madre de Neji.

Pensar en su primo hizo que unas lágrimas traviesas anegaran sus ojos. Se apresuró a secarlas con el dedo pulgar y todos atribuyeron su emoción a su cumpleaños.

Volvió a recorrer los rostros que la rodeaban, buscando uno en particular. Vio a Kiba y a Shino detrás de todos los invitados; su compañero Inuzuka le hizo señas y le gritó un feliz cumpleaños que la hizo reír y contribuyó a mejorar un poco su humor.

Hanabi la abrazó sin tener en cuenta tanto protocolo y Hinata se lo agradeció, devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza.

Kakashi también se acercó a felicitarla, así como Kurenai y su pequeña hija, Mirai. La niña se abrazó a sus piernas y exigió que la cogiera en brazos para que pudiera darle su regalo. Haciendo caso omiso de las miradas indignadas de los miembros más conservadores de su familia, Hinata obedeció de buen grado la petición de la pequeña, que le plantó un sonoro y baboso beso en la mejilla, estropeándole el cuidado maquillaje, pero dándole más felicidad con aquel simple gesto que con toda la pompa de su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Aquella celebración tan formal había sido ideada y puesta en práctica por el consejo del clan Hyūga, sin pedirle para nada su opinión. Ella le había insistido a su padre que no quería ni necesitaba algo tan grande y elegante, que con una pequeña cena con sus personas más importantes y sus amigos se conformaba.

Pero el consejo había tomado una decisión y nada pudo hacer para que cambiaran de opinión. Así que no le quedó más remedio que apechugar con aquella reunión que más parecía concebida para hacer negocios y demostrar el poderío de los Hyūga que para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Sacudió la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa mientras los demás invitados se acercaban a darle sus felicitaciones más sinceras. Entre reverencia y reverencia, buscaba entre los que la rodeaban, esperando encontrarse con un par de ojos azules como el cielo.

Su novio le había prometido que acudiría a la fiesta, que no la iba a dejar sola en aquel mal trago y mucho menos en su cumpleaños. Pero no estaba allí. Se dijo que no debía preocuparse, seguramente algo de última hora lo había retenido o tal vez se había equivocado con la hora.

Sonrió. Sí, aquello parecía propio de su amado. No debía darle más importancia a una pequeña tardanza.

Pero los minutos pasaban y él seguía sin aparecer. Fue sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa y desilusionada. Sus amigos y su hermana intentaron animarla, e incluso el Hokage trató de distraerla.

―Ese estúpido… ¿Dónde narices se habrá metido?―murmuró Sakura.

―No es propio de él faltar a algo como esto… ―dijo Ino, poniendo en palabras los pensamientos de todos.

Hinata intentó sonreír, pero tan solo le salió una extraña mueca de honda tristeza.

―Pe-perdonad. ―Se abrió paso entre la gente que la rodeaba, ignorando las llamadas de sus amigas.

Les agradecía su preocupación y sus intentos por levantarle la moral, pero ahora mismo tan solo deseaba estar sola. Se encaminó al jardín y salió al fresco aire del atardecer. Levantó la vista al cielo, negándose a que la tristeza la invadiera en el día de su cumpleaños.

Miró a un lado y a otro y, cerciorándose de que estaba completa y absolutamente sola, activó su byakugan, forzando su visión más allá de los muros que protegían los terrenos de su clan, en busca de aquel en quién había estado pensando todo el día, deseosa de verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo…

No encontró ningún rastro cercano de su presencia y anuló su poder ocular, negándose a espiar la aldea y por ende a sus gentes. Nunca le había gustado esa parte de su barrera de sangre; siempre le habían enseñado que el byakugan era poderoso y útil, sí, pero que también debía ser utilizado con prudencia y responsabilidad. Los secretos de los demás no les pertenecían, y además había cosas que a veces era mejor no saber.

Enfadada y dolida, decidió escaparse y salir de la casa, dispuesta a encontrar a su novio para cantarle las cuarenta por su ausencia. Total, dudaba que nadie notara que se había escabullido. Se recogió la falda del kimono hasta más arriba de las rodillas y dio un salto, sorteando así el muro que había ante ella. Aterrizó sin mayor problema a pesar de las altas sandalias que calzaba y echó a andar una vez se hubo recolocado la ropa en su lugar.

Iría a su apartamento y, si no lo encontraba ahí, probaría en su restaurante favorito, en el monte Hokage y en la cascada del bosque que rodeaba la aldea. Aquellos eran sus lugares predilectos para pasar el rato, y estaba convencida de que lo hallaría en uno de ellos, seguramente tumbado a la bartola, su cumpleaños completamente olvidado.

Pero a medida que pasaban los segundos el enfado dio paso a la preocupación. ¿Y si realmente le había ocurrido algo? No creía que estuviera herido de gravedad, su excelente condición física se lo impediría, pero aun así…

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando un alto y fornido cuerpo se plantó frente a ella, haciéndola chocar contra un duro pecho masculino. Unos brazos fuertes la rodearon antes de que cayera al suelo y una ronca risa varonil hizo que se le erizaran todos los vellos del cuerpo, de puro y simple placer.

Levantó la vista y sus ojos se empañaron al encontrarse con los dos orbes azules del dueño indiscutible de su corazón, de todo su ser.

―Naruto-kun… ―El rubio shinobi sonrió ampliamente y la estrechó más contra él, bajando la cabeza para saludarla con un beso en los labios.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Hinata? Deberías estar en tu fiesta de cumpleaños'ttebyo. ―Hinata frunció el ceño, recordando súbitamente el malestar por su tardanza.

Se movió hacia atrás hasta que él la soltó y lo miró a los ojos, con algo parecido a la ira y la decepción relampagueando en su blanca mirada.

―Venía a buscarte. Me prometiste que estarías en la fiesta y no aparecías. Me preocupé y decidí salir a por ti, pensé… pe-pensé que te habría podido pasar algo… ―Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Naruto sintió la culpa invadirlo. Se inclinó para besarle los párpados, retirándole con sus gentiles labios las gotas de agua no derramadas.

―Lo siento mucho. Es que… estaba comprando tu regalo. ―Hinata pestañeó y lo miró, confusa por su declaración.

Naruto suspiró y metió la mano en el bolsillo, agarrando con fuerza la cajita en la que iba su presente para ella. Había pensado durante el último mes en si dar el paso definitivo o no, en si sería el momento adecuado o no, en si ella aceptaría o no, en si los demás lo verían con buenos ojos o no…

Pero al final había ganado su egoísmo, su deseo de que Hinata fuera finalmente suya, en toda la extensión de la palabra. S deseo de que ella llevara su apellido, de que lo aceptara completamente, de que sus vidas quedaran irremediablemente entrelazadas. Lo necesitaba, porque él ya no podía concebir una vida sin ella a su lado.

Con determinación, abrió con el pulgar la tapa de la cajita y sacó el objeto que albergaba en su interior, encerrándolo en su puño, seguro de que ella no querría ningún tipo de gesto ceremonioso. No.

Su Hinata era una mujer que apreciaba la sencillez por encima de todo. Y esa era solo una de las cosas que adoraba de ella.

―¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué…

―Hinata… sé que no llevamos mucho juntos, y que eso es en gran parte culpa mía, por no haberte notado antes, por no haber prestado atención, por no haberme dado cuenta de- ―Ella selló sus labios con un casto pero sentido beso, para sonreírle en cuanto se separaron.

―Ya te dije que nada de eso importa. Lo único que me importa es que ahora estamos juntos, y que por fin mis sentimientos te han alcanzado. ―Naruto agarró una de sus manos y la llevó a su boca, para besarle los nudillos uno a uno, al tiempo que la miraba con una ternura y un cariño infinitos.

―Sé que a ti no te importa, pero a mí sí. Fui un tonto en el pasado, persiguiendo una quimera e ignorando los verdaderos sentimientos de mi corazón, y haciéndote sufrir por ello, por mi tremenda estupidez. ―Puso los dedos sobre los labios femeninos, cuando vio que iba a volver a interrumpirlo―. Por eso… he pensado mucho en la forma de compensarte, de recuperar el tiempo perdido… y solo se me ocurre una. ―Sacó el puño cerrado del bolsillo de su pantalón y la miró intensamente―. Hinata, tú has sido un precioso regalo para mí en todos los sentidos, y soy consciente de que, si ahora estamos juntos, es solo porque tú te negaste a rendirte, guardando y cuidando tus sentimientos por mí durante todos estos años, aun a riesgo de que yo nunca llegara a corresponderte como te mereces. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, con diferencia y, aunque no sé si realmente te merezco, me gustaría que me aceptases. ―Abrió el puño, mostrando al fin lo que guardaba en su interior.

Los orbes plateados de Hinata se abrieron como platos al ver que un precioso anillo plateado adornado con una sencilla pero hermosa perla destellaba en la palma bronceada de su novio.

Volvió a notar las lágrimas apoderarse de sus ojos, esta vez de emoción y alegría. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta impidiéndole hablar y tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces, notando todo su cuerpo temblar.

Se aferró a la mano masculina y cerró los largos y callosos dedos sobre aquel preciado objeto, encerrándola entre sus manos pálidas, haciendo que ambas pieles contrastaran entre sí. Se llevó los nudillos del chico a la boca y los besó, manteniéndolos allí mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

―Siempre has sido tú, Naruto-kun. Siempre. ―Los ojos azules de Naruto relampaguearon de emoción contenida.

―Entonces… ¿quieres… quieres estar para siempre conmigo? ¿Con un tonto bueno para nada como yo?―preguntó para asegurarse.

Hinata rio y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

―No. Quiero estar para siempre con el maravilloso hombre que tengo ahora mismo frente a mí, aquel a quién amo por encima de todo y de todos. Aquel cuya sonrisa me salvó en tantas ocasiones. ―El pecho de Naruto se hinchó y su respiración se hizo más pesada.

Un ligero temblor de emoción lo recorrió. Abrió la mano poco a poco, mostrando nuevamente aquel regalo tan especial para los dos. Hinata dejó que él tomara su mano y deslizara la sortija en su dedo anular; encajó a la perfección y se llevó la mano al pecho, justo donde le latía desenfrenadamente el corazón.

―Gracias. Lo atesoraré siempre. ―Naruto sonrió y se inclinó para besarla en los suaves labios, mientras sus brazos se cerraban en torno a su pequeño cuerpo, estrechándola contra él.

Sus perfectas curvas se amoldaron a él como si Hinata hubiese sido hecha especialmente para Naruto, únicamente para el Uzumaki.

―Te amo, Hinata―le dijo al oído, abrazándola todavía con más fuerza.

Hinata lo abrazó a su vez, sintiendo la felicidad burbujear por cada fibra de su ser.

―Te amo, Naruto-kun. Ahora y siempre.

Naruto sonrió contra su cabello, cerrando los ojos y dejándose rodear por la calidez del amor de su novia hacia él.

Ahora y siempre sonaba perfecto para él.

Jodidamente perfecto.

**Fin Un regalo sin igual**

* * *

** A la 1:29 de la madrugada, al fin he podido terminarlo. Me he puesto a escribir tras terminar de cenar. La idea era acabarlo mañana por la mañana, pero, como siempre, mi mente decidió lo contrario y las ideas fluían y fluían hacia mis dedos, que infatigables seguían tecleando a pesar de que mis ojos a duras penas se mantenían abiertos.**

**Por eso, también he decidido publicarlo ahora, puesto que no solo en España ya es más de media noche (y por tanto día 27 de diciembre), también en Japón ya han traspasado las 00:00 y ya han empezado con un aluvión de imágenes para festejar el cumpleaños de uno de los personajes femeninos más querido por los propios fans nipones.**

**Antes de irme a dormir (dormir...) quisiera aclarar que esta idea surgió tras leer una publicación que se compartió en uno de los grupos dedicados al NaruHina a los que pertenezco: en dicha noticia, se comentaba que en evento en Japón (algo así como Narucole, si no recuerdo mal) se daba a conocer la manera en la que Naruto le pedía matrimonio, y parece ser que fue en el día de su cumpleaños, con una escena como la que yo he relatado.**

**Me pareció tan bonito y tan romántico y tan asfgashdasfgashdasfgashd que no pude resistirme a imaginarme como habría sido esa escena, las palabras que ambos dirían, el cuidado con el que Naruto escogería su regalo para su amada, la preocupación de Hinata por su tardanza en acudir a su fiesta de cumpleaños...**

**Cierto es que algunas cosas son puramente de mi invención, pero aun así espero que os haya gustado. Sé que a muchos les habría gustado algo de ellos dos ya como casados, pero no se me ocurría nada lo suficientemente bueno hasta que publicación salvaje en facebook apareció xD.**

**Pasando a otra cosa mariposa... ¿me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

**Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

**Lectores sí.**

**Acosadores no.**

**Gracias.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


End file.
